magifandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 12
Volume 12 is the twelfth volume of the ''Magi'' manga series. Summary Yamraiha vs Apollonius Alibaba Saluja asks Sharrkan if he's okay, to which he answers that he is but can't fight anymore. He adds that even if he could, Yamraiha wouldn't like him interfering with her battle. During the fight against Apollonius, Yamraiha's Borg is broken. Apollonius notices that both Byoln and Zurmudd were defeated, so if he'll defeat Yamraiha, he'll be acknowledged by Ithnan. Apollonius then turns the black balls to a form that resembles a huge black firefly, Al-Flash Habaheb, and corners Yamraiha to the water. She creates the fog from it and makes his light weaker. When the fog clears, he attacks her again and destroys most of her clothes, laughing that Magicians are really weak and he hates them. Yamraiha retorts by asking if it's because he's weak himself. Furious, he Black Djinn Equips but his Extreme Magic is reflected by Yamraiha's mirror. As he dies, she apologizes and says that she's a genius Magician. After the fights, the disciples talk with their teachers. Judar's Infiltration Over Sindria's main island, Judar breaks the barrier and infiltrates the country. Ja'far attacks him but is quickly defeated. Judar proceeds to talk with Sinbad. He asks him about Aladdin, who is considered the fourth Magi when in all previous era, only three of them existed. He mentions the other Magi besides him and adds that they're still alive. He says that Aladdin not only exists, but also displayed a mysterious power. He adds that since that time, Al-Thamen desires this power and asks Sinbad what does he wants to use Aladdin for. Some time later, Judar tears up and says that he's a victim of Al-Thamen as well. He mentions that Aladdin has shown him his past, but when Sinbad begins to sympathize with him, Judar laughs it off and says that even though he's been saying the truth, he doesn't care about it at all. Judar the tells Sinbad that he will destroy both Aladdin and Sindria. Judar talks about Sinbad's advantages but says that someone as strong as he would be really fun to kill. He also mentions the Kou Empire's Dungeon Capturers and declares that Kou will destroy Sindria. Kougyoku's Worries Kougyoku appears and asks what is he talking about. Judar reassures her that she can come back to her own country and adds that he will make her a General. Kougyoku hesitates, so Judar leaves with the words that Sindria is now their enemy. Later, Kougyoku asks Sinbad for an audience. She apologizes for what Judar had said but Sinbad reassures her that it's alright and she can stay in Sindria for as long as she wants. Dungeon Conqueror's Banquet The Dungeon Capturers come back and attend the banquet for them. Sinbad greets them and learns that Hakuryuu Ren obtained Zagan. Hakuryuu then hears from Koubun Ka what happened when he was away. He is asked if they should return immediately, but Kougyoku, drunk, protests. Hakuryuu says that he also wants to remain there for a little while. Then, his arm starts hurting. Aladdin, Alibaba, Sharrkan and Yamraiha fool around. Path Aladdin then goes to Sinbad. He comments that there are a lot of festivals in Sindria and regrets that Morgiana can't be with them. Sinbad tells him that he wants to asks about the three Magi besides him. Aladdin knows that the other Magi besides him exists and asks Sinbad if he has met them. Sinbad introduces them. Then, he asks Aladdin if he could go to the Reim Empire as Sindria's Magi, but Aladdin refuses. Later, Sinbad takes Kougyoku on a walk. He tells her that it would be nice if they could be on friendly terms without reverting back to their first meeting. Kougyoku blushes and agrees. Ja'far comments that he's a bad person. He asks how much power he wants to obtain for the sake of Sindria and mentions that he already has Prince Alibaba, Morgiana, a Fanalis and the fourth Magi, Aladdin. Sinbad wants to know if he's become a sly person, which Ja'far confirms. He adds that it's the path Sinbad has chosen. Ithnan Returns Hakuryuu talks with Sinbad about his desires and wants Sinbad to give it a thought. Sinbad makes him happy by agreeing to this term. Then, Hakuryuu's arm hurts even more and soon it falls off, with a Black Rukh coming from it. Ithnan appears from Hakuryuu's arm. He attacks Sindria's citizens, so Sharrkan, Alibaba and Aladdin try to fight him. However, Alibaba and Sinbad are stained by some of Ithnan's blood, which turns out to be the Curse Magic. Sindria's guards try to hit him, but Aladdin stops them. Ithnan explains that the curse will posses their blood and dye their Rukh black, which means that they will fall into depravity. Before escaping, Ithnan notes that it was really comfortable to live inside Hakuryuu. Sinbad vs Ithnan Later, Sinbad says that what happened to them is not a curse, but Magic, so there must be a way to undo it. Aladdin says he will do it. Sinbad orders Yamraiha to suppress Alibaba's curse, as he himself is alright, and chases after Ithnan by using a Teleportation Magic Circle. Sinbad orders Ithnan to release the magic from Alibaba, but he refuses. Sinbad then Djinn Equips Focalor. Ithnan thinks it's conceited of him to come just by himself. Sinbad explains what the barrier is, but soon falls in pain. Ithnan laughs that since Sinbad was given a curse, he can manipulate him. However, he quickly notices that Sinbad is already halfway fallen. Sinbad then summons his Extreme Magic, Foraz Zora, and defeats Ithnan. He sees the doll and crushes it. Alibaba's Curse In Al-Thamen's quarter, its members notice that it's still not over, as Alibaba's curse is progressing. Alibaba is seen painfully struggling with it. Yamraiha says that he may die if they're not skilled enough. Sinbad comes back and asks about his situation. Yamraiha tells him that his resistance to the curse is stronger than normal. In this case, Sinbad persuades Aladdin to use Wisdom of Solomon and save him. Aladdin agrees. Inside Alibaba Inside Alibaba, Aladdin sees Alibaba's memories, which makes him smile, but then spots Ithnan. He asks him to leave Alibaba, and Ithnan replies that Aladdin's wish would be enough to make him vanish. He then says that he doesn't like this clear place and asks to let him disappear. Aladdin asks him why does he resent this world and forces him to answer. Ithnan calls him Solomon's proxy. In the meantime, Yamraiha notices that Alibaba's curse became weaker. Back inside Alibaba, Aladdin asks Ithnan why does he do such things like bringing wars and poverty to this world, to which Ithnan answers that it's to free the world from destiny. Aladdin explains that he's misunderstanding it and explains what destiny really is. He mentions Alma Torran, but when Ithnan refuses to talk about it, Aladdin uses Wisdom of Solomon and gets the information by himself. Before disappearing, Ithnan is surprised that he's coming back to Solomon's side with such a calm feeling. Alibaba's curse vanishes as well. Before coming back from Alibaba, Aladdin thanks Kassim, whose part joined with Alibaba, for helping with slowing down the curse. In Balbadd In Balbadd's territory, the Kou Empire has its western expedition's army's base. Judar arrives there and is greeted by Kouha Ren. Kouha comments that this country is really sultry. Then, Koumei Ren arrives and the three of them go to Kouen Ren, where he states that the day in which the Kou Empire will obtain the whole word is imminent. In Sindria In Sindria, Ja'far announces the results of the last dungeon diving, with the Dark Metal Vessel as great achievements. Sinbad addresses to his Eight Generals and tells them to fear not, as they have enough strength to overcome all obstacles and adds that what they wish to continue is their destiny itself. Plans for the Future Kougyoku, Alibaba and Crowns of Flowers Kougyoku is looking at flowers and wonders what Sinbad is doing. She is interrupted by Koubun Ka who notifies her of the order to return immediately, but she doesn't want to. Koubun is appalled, so she laughs it off. Alibaba is looking for something and he accidentally steps on Kougyoku's flowers. Kougyoku thinks that she's lucky to not having to marry her and then she gets a coronet as an apology. She asks him how he did it and he begins to teach her. Morgiana and Hakuryuu Kougyoku and Alibaba are watched from faraway by Morgiana who thinks that she has to become stronger. She then hears Hakuryuu's spear falling. She worries about him after losing his arm, but he thinks that it's exactly the reason he can't rest and wonders how he can use Zagan's powers. Then, part of Life Magic activates. Aladdin Aladdin is sitting alone and is watching what everyone is doing. He addresses to Ugo saying that he really likes this world and won't let it end. Dunya Musta'sim Yamraiha fixes Aladdin's turban. She then tells him about the bad affinity between Djinn and Magicians. She then goes to Sinbad and asks if the "test sample" examination bore any results. She recognizes the symbol on the Dark Metal Vessel as Magnostadt Academy's "Magical Charm Mark". Then, asked about Dunya Musta'sim's state, she says that she's awake but hasn't spoken with anyone, so Sinbad decides to go to her. Meanwhile, Aladdin is having fun with Dunya. He asks her why won't she talk with anyone besides him and she replies it's because of the ties Sindria presumably has with Magnostadt. Then, Sinbad and Yamraiha come in. Sinbad clears the misunderstanding about Sindria, Magnostadt, and Yamraiha, but Dunya is incredulous. Yamraiha then asks Dunya to believe in her master. Later, Ja'far announces that now Dunya has enough strength to talk, but she becomes weaker and weaker everyday. Hakuryuu's Decision Next, Alibaba and Morgiana talk with Hakuryuu as he announces he's going to depart from Sindria. He explains that he wants to join his sister. When asked what Alibaba and Morgiana are going to do, Alibaba says with smile that they're going to stay there a little longer and asks Morgiana if he's right, but she can't answer. Hakuryuu then asks Alibaba if he's okay with Balbadd's situation, but he quickly says he believes that Alibaba has some plans about it. Then, he voices his thoughts about Alibaba, but Alibaba says that Hakuryuu already told him that, back in the Dungeon Zagan. Hakuryuu ends the conversation with a statement that Alibaba will surely follow the path he believes in. Alibaba doesn't have much words for this. Aladdin's Decision Later that day, Alibaba chats in a bed with Morgiana and Aladdin. Alibaba informs his friend about Hakuryuu's decision and says that he will miss him. Aladdin tells them that he will go on a journey alone. Alibaba is appalled when he hears about Aladdin's solo journey. He doesn't understand his reasons well and wants to go with him. Meanwhile, Yamraiha voices her strong desire of sending Aladdin out to Magnostadt and letting him become a wonderful Magician. In the meantime, Aladdin says that he wants to make Alibaba a king who gives a hope to others but notes that he's not strong enough. He then tells Alibaba and Morgiana that they should think what will they do from now on. The Dark Continent The next day, Morgiana asks Masrur about the Dark Continent and learns that she won't find any Fanalis there. Masrur tells her to go there instead of regretting it later. Drinking Later, Alibaba drinks with Sharrkan in a pub but all he does is complain. Sharrkan remarks that he's a prince himself and he shouldn't be so willing to work under the another country's king. Alibaba is then kicked out from the pub. While lying on the ground, he reassures himself that Aladdin will change his mind. Aladdin and Dunya In the night, Aladdin reveals to Dunya that he's going to Magnostadt, as he can't leave a place that discriminates Goi alone, so to not let it end like his homeland. Chapters ''Night 109: Genius '' ''Night 110: The Fourth Magi '' ''Night 111: Dungeon Conqueror's Banquet'' ''Night 112: Path '' ''Night 113: Curse '' ''Night 114: High King '' ''Night 115: Inside Alibaba '' ''Night 116: Turning Point '' ''Night 117: The Premonition of a New Journey'' ''Night 118: The Reason For Determination '' ''Extra Comic: Magi Only: King Selection Meeting'' ''Message Paper: Judar's trip to Sindria'' Category:Volumes